Defrosting My Feelings
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: Dr.Kimishima is a very controlling woman and is not exactly the most kindest to me. But I love her all the same. Little did I know, there was a side I've never really seen of her until now.  OneShot


I was inside CIFM waiting for Dr. Kimishima's return. She went to a crime scene of somebody who's life was just cut short a couple hours ago. She's been gone for awhile and the inclement weather made me worry for her. It was snowing kind of heavy so the roads might be rather slippery. I asked if she wanted to be driven by an FBI licensed vehicle but she insisted on driving herself. I sat in her office in silence. Alyssa was napping on an extra loveseat. She wanted to stay awake for Dr. Kimishima's return but she was obviously too tired. I noticed Alyssa's cat Chloe was sitting on the loveseat with Alyssa. Dr. Kimishima probably wouldn't like that too well so I decided to approach the situation. I got up from the computer chair and walked over to the loveseat cautiously. I bent down and pet Chloe's head first. I then picked her up with all the gentle force I could muster. The cat was calm. I sighed with relief and proceeded to put her on the floor. Chloe didn't like this idea for she clawed at me. I was scratched upon my hand and dropped the cat. Chloe landed on all fours and ran off somewhere. I rubbed my hand in agony until I heard a sliding vehicle outside. Out of a gut feeling, I went to go check who it was.

There was no mistaking it. It was Dr. Kimishima herself. She kept pushing on the gas, but the car wouldn't move. She was at least ten feet away from CIFM. _So close and yet so far..._I thought. I quickly ran over to Dr. Kimishima who was just coming out of the vehicle. She seemed to be amazingly calm for the predicament she was in.

"Dr.! Are you alright?" I wondered with too much worry in my voice. She looked at me and turned her head away rather almost instantly. I went over to her and examined her. On one side of her head she had a tiny mark on her head, indicating she must have had a little head impact.

"Dr..." I spoke softly as I put my hand on her minor injury. She yanked away from me.

"I'm fine. Let's just leave this car here and go inside." she stated as the cold wind blew a little harder. Her white scarf started to flutter about her face. I went to the car and started pushing it forward.

"What do you think your doing? I don't think you heard me very well." she interrogated out of a bit of anger.

"You know. This would be easier if you were pressing the gas pedal." I interjected. She stood and stared as I was slowly getting the car off the ice patch.

"So hard headed. Look at you." Dr. Kimishima walked in my direction. Instead of getting in the car or helping me push the car, she grabbed me by my shoulder and straightened me up. We made soft spoken eye contact for the first time in a long while.

"What is it...Dr?" I asked out of curiosity and a little out of breath. She ruffled a bit of the snow that accumulated on my head off.

"Why are you trying to go against my orders Little Guy? You act as if this car is more important than me." I tensed up quickly and I sort of snapped.

"Nothings more important than you Dr.!" I had a great amount of audacity in my voice. I suddenly retreated from what I just said. I felt the heat building up in my face. Dr. Kimishima actually chuckled at me.

"I think your catching a fever Little Guy. It's effecting the tint of your skin." she teased as she put her pale hand upon my now warm face. "Come now. We can handle this tomorrow Little Guy." As she said that she wrapped the long extra piece of her white scarf around my neck. We were now sharing the same scarf. "At least you can have very little warmth."

I was truly in my happy place. Dr. Kimishima has never really been so considerate of me before. I knew for a fact that I was in love with her now. Now I know more sides of her that I didn't even think she had. I could have sworn we were going to hold hands at any moment as we walked back to CIFM. It was truly like walking in a winter wonderland.

When we made it to CIFM. We both sat down in the lobby and drank hot chocolate looking at the brilliantly lit Christmas tree. I was actually able to have a rather casual conversation with her for a moment. We talked about how the tree was nice, how Christmas was only a couple weeks away and we spoke of the gifts that "Santa" was going to bring Alyssa. This nice conversation lasted for at least ten minutes which was too short. She remembered about the case we were working on and ushered me to the office.

When we arrived at the office she automatically seemed a little uneasy as she saw Alyssa sleeping on the loveseat. I knew the side of her that I just spent time with had left instantaneously. She was back to her usual ways. She turned her recognizable cold eyes to me.

"Has Alyssa been in the office this whole time by herself?"

"Why yes Dr. Kimi-" I was cut off.

"Oh I see. You think preserving the car is way better then her being left unattended in the office!"

"No that's not it all!" I defended my case.

"What if someone unexpectedly walked in! The least you could have done was taken her to the chief!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Suddenly a little packet was put in my hands.

"Take that to your people. I'm done working for tonight so I'm going to take Alyssa home."

"Yes ma'am." I headed toward the door and opened it a little slowly. I stood in the door way and looked back only by a little.

"I'm sincerely sorry for leaving Alyssa alone like that. I do take all faults there. But I will not apologize for caring about you so much." Dr. Kimishima's lightly plum colored lips parted just a little as she looked at me. I then proceeded out the room. I'm not mistaking, I heard Dr. Kimishima laugh. It was a short and quiet laugh but it was still a very beautiful one.


End file.
